monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jamyang Kwin kyaoe
Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe - Około 280 - cio letni duch, pochodząca z Tybetu. Swoje poprzednie życie, opuściła w górach, pozostawiona na pastwę losu przez brata, który (o czym dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia) podczas jednej ze wspinaczek, by uratować siostrę przed lawiną, zepchnął ją na skałę, a tym samym zginął. Wkrótce i ona, przygnieciona ogromnym kamieniem, wyzionęła ducha z wyczerpania. Po przystosowaniu się do nowej sytuacji, Jamyang za cel postawiła sobie odszukanie rodziny. Odkryła że po świecie chodzą podobne do niej stworzenia i tak natrafiła na Straszyceum Monater High. Od dziewczyny nijw spokojna i ciepła aura, nie nie bawi ją pogoń za dobrami materialnymi. Wielką wagę przykłada do pielęgnacji swojego dobrego imienia, chociaż stroni od pomocy, z racji tego że jej dobre chęci w większości przypadków kończą się fiaskiem. Tybetanka interesuje się głównie tatuażami - w szczególności tymi z henny oraz mistycyzmem - co zostało jej jeszcze z czasów ziemskiego życia. Osobowość Jamyang to osoba dla większości enigmatyczna. Czasem płaczliwa, czasem chodzi radosna i nierzadko na jej twarzy pojawia się wyraz zadumania. Dziewczyna ma bardzo spokojne usposobienie, jest niezwykle słaba fizycznie, Co tłumaczy sobie pożytkowaniem energii w celach umysłowych co sprawia że zawsze używa telekinezy oraz lewitacji. Bardziej zafascynowane sportem potwory, uważają przez to że duszyczka jest leniwa. Jamyang potrafi być oparciem, chętnie wesprze słowem - gorzej jest ze wsparciem czynem. Dziewczyna bardzo niechętnie pomaga, z uwagi na to że ilekroć by nie chciała komuś pomóc i jak bardzo, dobre chęci duszki często zwyzajnie spalają na panewce. Szarowłosa, mimo swojej opanowanej natury, bez problemowo potrafi dogadać się zarówno z towarzyskimi sangwinikami, wybuchowymi cholerykami czy spokojnymi melancholikami. Została wychowana w bardzo tradycyjnej i wielopokoleniowej rodzinie. Od dziecka wpajano jej miłość oraz równość wszelkich stworzeń, tych potworzych czy nie potworzych a także by wysłuchiwać a nie potępiać. Duszyca wartości którymi się kieruje wyniosła właśnie z rodzinnego domu. Jamyang cechuje ogromna samodyscyplina oraz dystans do innych. Jeśli uważa że geupa postępuje źle, jest w stanie sprzeciwić się ogólnie przyjętym zasadom w imię dobra w które wierzy. Również silna wola duszki jest jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Potrafi powiedzieć nie tylko komuś ale i sobie "Nie". Z uwagi na te dwie cechy, zdarza się że duszyca brana jest za osobę nie potrafiącą myśleć nie szablonowo oraz potrzebującą mieć zawsze jak najbardziej dopracowany plan działania czy pracy. Wśród innych osób, Jami stara się promować zdrowy tryb życia, zachęcając do praktykowania zdrowej diety czy (jak dotąd bezskutecznie) przekonując grono pedagogiczne jak bardzo ważne i wartościowe jest obcowanie z naturą. Wbrew wszelkim pozorom melancholijnej, zamkniętej w swoim światku dziewczyny, Yang jest bardzo zafascynowana otaczającym ją światem. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o kręgi kulturowe. z zamiłowaniem wysłuchuje wykładów nauczycieli oraz przegląda książki, w których może choć trochę poznać nową kulturę. Jednakże, największe wartości dla Tybetanki stanowią rodzina oraz przyjaciele. Jeśli tylko Jamyang znajdzie kolejną ważną dla siebie osobę, dobroduszna Jamyang z troską będzie się nią opiekować. Wygląd Jamyang o wiele więcej w swoim wyglądzie odziedziczyła po ojcu niż po matce. Skóra duszki jest barwy cielistej o jasnym odcieniu. Emanuje od dziewczyny żółtawa poświata co znacząco wpływa na postrzeganie jej koloru skóry. Miejsca na powiekach, dekolcie, kawałku szyi,czoła oraz dłoniach a także stopach i nóg do połowy kolan, duszyca ma wytatuowane henną ze złotawym barwnikiem. Wzory tatuaży przedstawiają orientalne ornamenty, zaś ten znajdujący się na czole dziewczyny - kwiat lotosu, co jest w jej przypadku symbolocznw. Włosy upiorki sięgają do jej ud, mają barwę głębokiej szarości. Jej twarz jest typowej dla azjatek aparycji - rysy, kształt nosa ust czy brwi ale z jednym drobniuteńkim wyjątkiem. Otóż oczy nastolatka ma niespotykanie na swoje pochodzenie duże, wydatne oraz szkliste. Tęczówki dziewczyny są barwy orzechowej a obwódka wokół źrenicy malinowej. Brwi duszki są barwy złocistego brązu. Z racji bycia duchem, kończyny nastolatki są lekko przeźroczyste, a ona sama unosi się nad ziemią kilka cwntymetrów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Jamyang jest córką Taja oraz Tybetanki, rodzice duszycy swego czasu zajmowali się wypasaniem owiec oraz handlem produktami mlecznymi. Dziewczyna bardzo kochała swoich rodziców, niestety po śmierci była zmuszona zerwać z nimi kontakt. Tak samo jak ze swoim starszym bratem, który by ratować swoją siostrę, poświęcił własne życie, lecz nawet ten gest, nie był w stanie zmienić jej losu. Dziewczyna, w odróżnieniu od większości duchów doskonale pamięta swój poprzedni żywot i za cel obrała sobie odszukanie rodziny. O poświęceniu brata, nie ma bladego pojęcia. Dalsza rodzina O dalszej rodzinie Jamyang, wiadono jedynie tyle że w większości jej członkowie zamieszkują Tajlandię. Wszystko dlateho, że o wiele więcej członków rodziny duszki jeat od strony ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Najlepszą przyjaciółką Tybetanki jest Sunita Malone. Duszyca zaprzyjaźniła się takze z Ayano Awaidesu, obie dziewczyny łączy niezwykle podobny charakter oraz w dużej mierze podejście do świata. Prxyjacielskie relacje ma także z Hyeon-Jeong Mun. 'Znajomi' Choć początkowo jej relacja z Simone nie była zbyt obiecująca, dziewczyny zostały dobrymi znajomymi widującymi się na przerwach. Dobre, koleżeńskie relacje, duszyca ma także z kotołaczką - Mei Lin Lang, duszycą - Tahirą Jamil, wampirzycą - Jessamine Du Flowhidden, wróżką - Manaia Te Azarola oraz kitsune - Michiru Haną. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z wzajemnością nie przepada za Kim Ahn Liêu. 'Miłość' Za życia, jedyną miłością duszycy była rodzina oraz wspinaczki górskie. Obecnie, swoją drugą połówkę dostrzegła w Susumu, z którym jest ciągle widywana. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem duszycy, od nie dawna jest samica zająca, którego dziewczyna nazwała angielskim imieniem żeńskim - April. Jak powtarza azjatka, to niezwykle urocze stworzenie i jej osobisty "talizman" na poprawę nastroju. 'Historie relacji' Z Sunita Malone Dziewczyny poznały się w szkole. Właściwie to Jamyang pierwsza zauważyła Sunitę, kiedy ta - korzystając z duchowej formy - przelatywała szkolnym korytarzem. Jamyang była pewna że zauważyła nową osobę w szkole. Postanowiła przez jakiś czas ją śledzić, co było łatwe - w końcu sama była duchem. Plan Tybetanki nie potrwał zbyt długo - zgubiła różowowłosą w tłumie uczniów. Zdezorientowana próbowała rozpocząć "poszukiwania", lecz wpadła na Sunitę która zdążyła wrócić do swojego ciała. Czarnowłosa, rzecz jasna nie wiedziała wtedy o zdolnościach różowowłosej, bąknęła cicho " przepraszam" i odleciała by kontynuować szukanie. Jamyang jeszcze kilka razy miała okazję spotkać nieznajomego ducha o różowych włosach - lecz za każdym razem próba odkrycia tożsamości nowej znajomej kończyła się fiaskiem. Jamyang nie wiedziała czemu, ale gdzieś w głębi siebie czuła że musi ją odnaleźć. Różowowłosy duch niewątpliwie ją fascynował. (...) Jakież było zdziwienie czarnowłosej jak zobaczyła, że różowowłosa duszka, którą śledzi od jakiegoś czasu bez skrępowania wchodzi sobie do leżącego w koncie kantorku ciała młodej dziewczyny. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, Jamyang aż krzyknęła. Wtedy różowowłosa dostrzegła Jamyang i nie miała innego wyjścia jak wyjaśnienie sytuacji. Sunita - bo tak przedstawiła się różowowłosa - streściła Jamyang swoją historię, ku jej zdziwieniu Jamyang nie wyśmiała jej ani nie uciekła ze strachem co więcej - zdolności Sunity do opuszczenia ciała tylko pogłębiły fascynację jej osób, jaką Jamyang odczuła ju pierwszego spotkania. Duszyca która jeszcze za czasów życia interesowała się mistycyzmem i zjawiskami parapsychicznymi była po prostu podekscytowana. Jej zdaniem - poznały się nie bez powodu. Obecnie, dziewczyny są bardzo często razem widywane, można wręcz rzec że są dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a niektórzy nawet je ze sobą swatają. Zainteresowania 'Mistycyzm' Dziewczyna urodziła się w rodzinie mistyków, toteż od bardzo małego miała styczność z różnymi zjawiskami, czy terminami związanymi z pojęciami mistycyzmu. Dodatkowo, babka Jamyang interesowała się ezoteryką, i często opowiadała wnuczce o swoich "doświadczeniach" z siłami nadnaturalnymi. Dziewczynę za życia mistycyzm czy ezoteryka pasjonowały ogromnie, obecnie, pomimo bycia duchem, te terminy nadal fascynują Jamyang. 'Tatuaże' Jamyang interesuje się także tatuażami - zwłaszcza tymi, wykonanymi z henny. W wolnych chwilach szkicuje nowe projekty, a swoje zdolności bardzo lubi testować na swoich koleżankach. Tak jqk mistycyzm - tatuaże zostały dziewczynie jeszcze za czasów życia, a ozdoby które pokrywają jej osobę wykonała samodzielnie. Zdolności *'Telekineza' - Jako duch, dziewczyna przy pomocy siły swej woli jest w stanie przenosić ciała stałe. *'Lewitacja' - Jamyang potrafi lewitować. Tak najczęściej sję przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc duchem, Jamyang zyskała nieśmiertelność. *'Nawiedzanie i opętanie' - Jamyang zyskała zdolność do opętywania danej osoby czy rzeczy (wyjątek stanowią duchy). Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Delikatnych tatuażach z henny, które okrywają dłonie, kolana, stopy, dekolt oraz fragment szyji a także skronia dziewczyny. *Naszyjniku w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. *Bursztynowej "duchowej aurze". Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Osiągnięcia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Yang, Jam, Jamja. Ulubione powiedzonka: ''' - "Nie ma tęczy bez deszczu", "Szukaj a będzie Ci dane". '''Najbardziej lubi: - Szkicować nowe projekty tatuaży, górskie krajobrazy oraz spędzać czase swoim zwierzakiem w przepięknych okolicznościach natury. ...a najmniej: - Matrialistów, głośnej muzyki, reality show i burzy. Zwierzak: ''' - Zajęczyca imieniem April. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Czegoś ciężkiego, by w razie czego, móc utrzymać w miarę stabilną formę oraz bez rodzinnej pamiątki - naszyjnika w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Biały oraz orzechowy, choć i szarym duszka nie pogardzi. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Obecnie duszyca błąka się po Katakumbach Straszyceum. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Pierwszy tatuaż z henny, nastolatka otrzymała jako "prezent" od brata na piętnaste urodziny, a za czasow mieszkania w Tybecie rzadko kiedy nosiła obuwie. Ciekawostki *Kwiat lotosu ma dla Jamyang ogromne, symboliczne znaczenie, dlatego tak często pojawia się jako ozdoba na szyji duszycy i również miejsce wytatuwania go na czole nie jest przypadkowe. Kwiat lotosu symbolizuje bowiem podróż przez ciężkie chwile oraz trudy w życiu aż do osiągnięcia doskonałości, dokładnie tak jak kwiat lotosu przebija się przez taflę wody by rozwinąć płatki. *Drugi strój do serii SDCCI vave. 2 został zainspirowany jedną z krracji gry MissFashion. *Jej imię w j. Tybetańskim oznacza "pojedyńcza piosenka" lub "Miękki głos". *Nazwisko natomiast, z j. Birmańskiego oznacza "łańcuch", postać zawdzięcza je Amity.Galii. Również termin "Słonycze" zawdzięcza Amity. *Drugie imię, duszyca dzieli ze swoją mamą. *Imię zwierzaka postaci można przetłumaczyć jako "kwiecień". *Urodziny obchodzi Siedemnastego września. *Drugi cytat pochodzi od jednej z wypowiedzi papieża Jana Pawła II. *Zwierzaka zawdzięcza Liściowi. *Idea z bronią oraz jej wyglądem w serii "Defenders of Light" Która bardziej przypomina mandale niż kule ale o to chodziło została zaczerpnięta z filmu "Doktor Strange". *Jej pierwszy cytat w sekcji "niezapomniane cytaty" cytat pochodzi od Fenghuangów z gry " Eldarya", zaś główny cytat to lekko zmienione (naprawdę lekko, jeden wyraz) słowa Zenyatty z gry "Overwatch". Biografia skrócona Jamyang narodziła się w Tybecie, jako drugie już dziecko pewnego małżeństwa hodowców i handlowców. Jako drugie, gdyż dobre trzy lata wcześniej, urodził się jej brat. Rodzina dziewczyny może i biedna, ale w zwyczaju miała cotygodniowe wypady w góry. Jamyang dorastała w bardzo ciepłym gronie rodzinnym. Dziewczyna ze swojego domu rodzinnego wyniosła naprawdę wiele cennych wartości. Pewnego dnia, dziewczyna wraz z bratem postanowiła wybrać się w góry. Mimo lekkich chmur na niebie, brat przekonywał Jamyang że pogoda im sprzyja. Niestety. Jak bardzo się mylił. Kiedy rodzeństwo znalazło się już na dobrej wysokości, zaskoczyła ich lawina. Brat nastolatki w przypływie impulsu zepchnął siostrę w dół, licząc na uratowanie jej życia, sam zginął pod śniegiem. Jakby tego było mało, Jjmyang może i była bezpieczna ale...nie całkiem. Je prawą nogę przygniótł ogromny kamień. Pkakała i krzyczała, domyślając się że brat poświęcił swoje życie. Próbowała wyciągnąć swoją nogę z pod ciężaru dwu tonowego kamienia, lecz je wysiłki były bezskuteczne. Po kilku dniach, i wielu godzin męczarni oraz bólu Jamyang sama wyzionęła ducha z wyczerpania. (Nie)życie jako duch początkowo nie było dla Jamyang łaskawe a jej płacze i wrzaski na nic się zdawały. Wiele czasu minęło, zanim dziewczyna pogodziła się z nową sytuacją lecz kiedy to nastąpiło, dziewczyna zrozumiała że sama chciałaby pomagać innym w szukaniu miejsca na świecie. Jamyang za cel obrała aobie odnalezienie rodziny, lecz nie było jej to dane. Jakiś czas później, podczas błąkania się po górach duch trafił na CDN Serie '''Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Jamyang ubrana jest w zwiewną, sięgającą końca ud, biało - różowo - żółtą sukienkę, w pasie spiętą orzecowym paseczkiem, z złotymi zakończeniami. W miejscu dekoltu, oraz na rękawkach, sukienka wyszyta jest falbankami. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi srebtny naszyjnik przedstawiający kwiat lotosu. Na nogach upiorka ma białe skarpety, a jej buty to czarno - brzowe japonki. Lewą dłoń duszki zdobi szara bransoletka. Włosy nastolatki są rozpuszczone, sięgają jej ud a fryzura ozdobiona została spinkamiwyszytymi białym tiulem. Makijaż Jamyang to szare cienie i różowa szminka. Dodatkowo, dołączono do niej małą torebeczkę barwy orzechu. 'True Tarot' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. *'Karta' - XXI (Świat). Jamyang TT.jpg|Oficjalny art Jamyang ubrana jest w delikatą nieco kusą tunikę białej barwy. Włosy dziewczyny zostały zaczesane na jej lewe ramię, a we fryzurze ma granatową opaskę z liczbą "XXI" (Rzymskie 21). Zar9wno prawą jak i lewą dłoń upiorki zdobią bransoletki z perełek, buty dussycy to białe balerinki. Na makijaż Jamyang składają się szare cienie oraz różana pomadka. Dodatkowo, dołączono do niej ogromną na całą wysokość postaci, okrągłą "ramkę" w barwach granatu, czerwieni oraz żółci. Fakturą "ramka" przypomina wieniec laurowy, lub warkocz. 'Gaudlilicious' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang G.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy duszycy zostały skrócone do jej ramion i mocno pofalowane. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi biały kapelusz, przepasany żółtą wstęgą. Ubrana jest w sięgającą połowy ud, bogato zdobioną, kolorową białą sukienkę, bez ramiączek. Wzory na kreacji to kolorowe koła, w pasie dziewczyna ma związany kawałek białego materiału, a dół sukienki jest obszyty biało - czarnymi falbankami. Buty Jamyang to orzechowe baletinki, na liliowo - miętowej podeszwie. Na makijaż upiorki składają się: żółte cienie oraz czarna pomadka. 'Geek Chic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang NN.jpg|Oficjalny art Dziewczyna ubrana jest w krótką, sięgającą pępka, przy dekolcie ozdobioną czarną muchą granatową bluskę ze wzorem przedstawiającym niebiesko - zielone klocki niczym w grze "Tetris" oraz sięgającą do połowy ud dopasowaną do bluski spódniczkę. Buty dziewczyny, dopasowane do kreacji są wiązane, a ich język ma białą barwę. Na twarzy Jamyang znajdują się okulary w lekkiej, prostokątnej czarnej oprawce. Włosy dziewczyny zostały rozpuszczone i sięgają do ud. '...' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Jamyang GoC.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Jamyang zostały spięte w dwa warkocze, a grzywka zaczesana na czoło. Fryzurę oraz fragment twarzy zakrywa szary kaptur, zawiązany na szyji duszycy. Ubrana jest w długą do ziemii, szarą sukienkę z brązowym gorsetem, oraz ciemno czerwonym materiałem wystającym z pod gorsteu. Białe rękawy sukienki sięgają aż do dłonii dziewczyny. Butów upiorki nie widać, lecz są to zdarte czarne półbuty. Jej makijaż to tylko delikatne szare cienie do powiek. 'Defenders of Light' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. *'Kolor' - Złoty. *'Broń' - kule energii. *'Towarzysz' - Dawa. Jamyang DoL.jpg Jamyang DoL szkic.jpg Włosy Jamyang zostały wyprostowane na końcach i ozdobione złotym ombre. Dziewczyna ma na sobie krótką do połowy ud, mleczno białą sukienkę z dekoltem, do której został przyszyty "pas" bordowego materiału pokryty wzorami podobnymi do tych z jej tatuaży. Wokół bioder ma przewiazany pół przeźroczysty pas materiału, który utrzymuje materiał okrywający sukienkę. Buty duszycy są na bardzo cieńkiej, czarnej podeszwie, przypominają trochę japonki. Na jej makijaż składają się: beżowe cienie i brzoskwiniono-brązowa szminka. 'Game monsters' *'Postać' - Zenyatta. *'Gra' - "Overwatch" *'Data wydania' - Lipiec 2018. Jamyang GM.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Jamyang zostały całkowicie wyprostowanie i schowane tak, by było widać jak najmniejszą ilość kosmyków. Jej twarz w 1/3 pokrywa "maska" na wzór twarzy robota. Ozdobiona jest pojedyńczymi, szmaragdowymi okręgami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie fragmenty zbroi, mające na celu upodobnić ją do mechanizmu. Pokrywają one 1/3 szyji, fragment nóg bez stóp oraz ręce i dłonie w całości. Prócz tego, Jamyang ubrana jest w czerwono-brązową szatę przewiązaną wokół klatki piersiowej, szerokie, luźniejsze na dole spodnie a wokół bioder ma związany długi pas czerwonego materiału. Nie posiada butów a jedyny makijaż dziewczyny to szara szminka. Wokół szyi Jamyang krąży sześc szaro-zielonych kul na wzór kul harmonii Zenyatty. 'San Diego Comic Coon International' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Lipiec 2018. Jamyang SDCCI.jpg|Oficjalny art Jamyang SDCCI 3.jpg|Rysunek a la lalka z poprawioną kreacją i płaszczem. 'SDCCI Vave. 2' Jamyang SDCCI vave 2.jpg 'Scary in The Rain' *'Linia: '''Scary in The rain *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Susumu i Jamyang SITR.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Jamyang są rozpuszczone i opadają na jej ramiona. Dziewczyna ma na sobie zwiewna, biała sukienkę z falbankami i kwiecistym motywem o rubinowej barwie. Sukienka sięga delikatnie za kolana dziewczyny. Na kreację ma założoną narzutkę przeciwdeszczową. Obuwie Tybetanki to sięgające kolan pastelowo niebieskie kalosze. Na jej makijaż składają się - jasna, przeźroczysta pomadka oraz szare cienie do powiek. W dwu paku z Susumu Ishikawą. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Tybet' – Kraina historyczna w Azji obejmująca Wyżynę Tybetańską i jej przyległości, obecnie w większości w granicach Chin. Tybetthumb|left dawniej składał się z trzech prowincji (Amdo, Kham, Ü-Cang) i miał powierzchnię około 2,5 mln km². Tybet położony jest na średniej wysokości około 4000-5000 metrów nad poziomem morza. Od południa i zachodu jest ograniczony przez Himalaje, Karakorum oraz masyw Pamiru, od północy przez Kunlun, Ałtyn-tag oraz Qilian Shan. Rozciągłość równoleżnikowa Tybetu wynosi około 2500 km. Na jego terenie biorą początek takie wielkie rzeki jak Jangcy, Brahmaputra, Indus, Mekong, Irawadi oraz mniejsze – Saluin, Satledź, Kali Gandaki, Trisuli, Manas-czʽu, Subansuri. Stolicą Tybetu jest Lhasa. Tybetańczycy posługują się językiem tybetańskim, w większości są buddystami, mają wielowiekową kulturę i tradycję. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Galeria Jamyang ID.jpg Jamyang portret.jpg Jamyang szkic by Rochi.jpg Jamyang skullette projekt.jpg|Projekt skullette, którego żal mi wywalać Bo to zawsze kilka bajtów na stronie więcej Jamyang szkic basica.jpg Jamyang z herbatką szkic.jpg SzkiceOCek.jpg Jamyang ID new.jpg Moodboard Jamyang by Rochi.jpeg|Moodboard inspirowany Jamyang chibi art.jpg|Chibi Jamyang chibi art 2.jpg Sunita i Jamyang chibi.jpg|chibi z Sunitą Jamyang szkic Rochi.jpg Mandala Jamyang.jpg|Mandala insporowana Jamyang JamyangSzkicTwarzyZnowu.jpg Jamyang chibi 3.jpg Chibi szkic - Sunita i Jamyang na chmurze.jpg Mała Jamyang.jpg|W wieku dziesięciu lat Chibi szkic - Jamyang na chmurze.jpg Halloween 2018 - Jamyang art.jpg Jamyang basic poza 2 - na lekcji szkic.jpg Jamyang symbol lotos.jpg W różnych seriach Jamyang TT.jpg|True Tarot (XXI - Świat) Jamyang NN.jpg|Nightly Nerds Jamyang G.jpg|Gaudilicious Jamyang GoC.jpg Jamyang GM.jpg|Game Monsters Jamyang i Sunita FDOS.jpg|First day of school Jamyang SDCCI.jpg|San Diego Comic Con International Jamyang SDCCI szkic.jpg|San Diego Comic Con International - drugi art, szkic Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|Grupowy art do serii "Game Monsters" Susumu i Jamyang SITR.jpg Jamyang SDCCI 3.jpg Jamyang SDCCI vave 2.jpg|SDCCI vave. 2 Jamyang FDOS.jpg Susumu i Jamyang H.jpg|Horristmas Od innych Jamyang Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity.Gala JamyangSimsy.png|W simsach od Liścia JamyangSimsytwarz.png|Twarz simowej Jamyang od Liścia Jamyang moodboard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia Jamyang by Esterwa.jpg|od Est Jamyang by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2016' - Rochi Po naoglądaniu się reklamy Totka o Katmandu,które tak naprawdę jest w Nepalu ale ćśś i Doktora Strange'a Marvela pragnie stworzyć OC, pochodzącą z tybetu, obfitującą w zdobione tatuaże z henny. *'16.03.18' - Wnisaki Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe, ujawniony zostaje wygląd oraz rasa postaci. *'Ten sam dzień marca' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jamyang oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'03.21.18' - Jamyang zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Tybet Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija